Folgen
thumb|700px Staffel 1 Folge 1: "I am Kuroko" Taiga Kagami kommt gerade aus Amerika nach Japan zurück und ist enttäuscht vom geringen Niveau der japanischen Durchschnittsbasketballspieler. Auf seiner neuen Schule begegnet er jedoch Tetsuya Kuroko, der früher Teil der legendären "Generation der Wunder" war und ein zukünftiger Teamkamerad im Schulbasketballteam ist... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/1-I-am-Kuroko Folge 2: "I am Serious" Um ein vollwertiges Mitglied des Basketballteams zu werden, müssen Kagami, Kuroko und die anderen Erstklässler einen Schwur vor der ganzen Schule ablegen. Im Zuge dessen bereitet die Mannschaft das erste Probespiel vor. Ausgerechnet gegen das Team eines "Generation der Wunder"-Mitgliedes... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/2-I-am-Serious Folge 3: "It's Better If I Can't Win" Das Spiel gegen die Kaijō Highschool und damit gegen Ryōta Kise beginnt. Trainer Takeuchi von Kaijō behauptet jedoch, es wäre unfair, den "Generation der Wunder"-Spieler spielen zu lassen und setzt ihn deshalb auf die Bank. Um Kise besiegen zu können, muss das Seirin-Team also erst den Gegner so in Bedrängnis bringen, dass er eingewechselt werden muss... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/3-It-s-Better-If-I-Can-t-Win Folge 4: "Hope You Like My Counterattack!" Das Spiel gegen die Kaijō Highschool geht weiter. Die Mannschaft aus Seirin muss teilweise ohne Kuroko spielen, dessen Effektivität mit der Zeit nachlässt. Kann das Team trotzdem gegen diese erfahrene Mannschaft gewinnen? Doch dann wird Kuroko verletzt. Jetzt muss die Mannschaft Teamgeist zeigen... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/4-Hope-You-Like-My-Counterattack Folge 5: "Your Basketball" Nach dem Spiel gegen das Kaijō-Team und Ryōta Kise ist dieser völlig fertig. Da trifft er auf einen anderen Spieler der "Generation der Wunder", der ihm verkündet, die Mannschaft der Seirin Highschool zu besiegen. Währenddessen lässt diese gerade Kurokos Wunde im Krankenhaus untersuchen und feiert ihren Sieg... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/5-Your-Basketball Folge 6: "Let Me Tell You Two Things" Trainerin Riko gibt den Erstklässlern den Auftrag, das heißbegehrte "Iberian Sandwich" aus der Schulcaféteria zu kaufen, um den Teamzusammenhalt zu stärken. Ein leichter Auftrag, so scheint es. Doch die ganze Schule scheint das Stück Brot haben zu wollen. Außerdem steht ein Spiel gegen einen schwierigen Gegner an... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/6-Let-Me-Tell-You-Two-Things Folge 7: "You'll See Something Amazing" Das Spiel gegen die Shinkyō Akademie ist gewonnen und somit die erste Runde des Inter High-Vorrundenturniers geschafft. Auch die nächsten drei Spiele verlaufen reibungslos. Doch dann schaut die Mannschaft dem Spiel der Shūtoku Highschool zu, in deren Team Shintaro Midorima, der Top-Shooter der "Generation der Wunder", spielt. Ausgerechnet dieses Team würde die Seirin-Mannschaft vermutlich im Finale erwarten... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/7-You-ll-See-Something-Amazing Folge 8: "Now That I Think About It" Das Team muss nun am gleichen Tag das Halbfinale und das Finale bestreiten. Doch ob sie überhaupt ins Finale kommen? Der Gegner ist die Seihō Highschool, einer der "drei unbeugsamen Könige" Tōkyōs. Gegen die Verteidigung Seihōs scheint das Seirin-Team nicht anzukommen... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/8-Now-That-I-Think-About-It Folge 9: "To Win" Das Spiel gegen die defensivstarken Seihō-Spieler wird nicht leichter, zumal Kagami und Kuroko auf die Bank müssen. Dennoch zeigt sich das Team, das nun nur aus Zweitklässlern besteht, als stark. Kein Wunder, sie wollen sich schließlich für die herbe Niederlage des letzten Jahres revanchieren... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/9-To-Win Folge 10: "I Can't Have That" Seirin hat es tatsächlich geschafft, Seihō zu besiegen. Jetzt allerdings steht das Spiel gegen Shūtoku an, und die haben einen Spieler der "Generation der Wunder". Alle sind erschöpft, während Shūtoku seine Energie größtenteils gespart hat. Nicht die besten Voraussetzungen für einen so starken Gegner... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/10-I-Can-t-Have-That Folge 11: "That`s Not It" Das Team aus Seirin schlägt sich wacker gegen Shūtoku, doch es bahnt sich ein Problem an: Kuroko kann Shūtokus Takao nicht ablenken, seine Fähigkeit hilft ihm und dem Team also nicht. Zusätzlich stellt sich heraus, dass Midorima von überall auf dem Spielfeld den Korb trifft. Das Team muss sich etwas Besonderes ausdenken... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/11-That-s-Not-It Folge 12: "What Is "Victory"?" Scheinbar hat Seirin trotz aller Anstrengungen keine Chance gegen Shūtoku. Zwar kann Kagami von Zeit zu Zeit einen Treffer durch Midorima verhindern, aber der spielt schließlich nicht alleine. Kagami dagegen gewöhnt sich mehr und mehr daran, alleine zu spielen und verausgabt sich beim Wechsel zwischen Verteidigung und Angriff völlig... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/12-What-Is-Victory Folge 13: "I Believed In You" Nachdem Kagami und Kuroko sich in die Haare gekriegt und wieder beruhigt haben, geht das Spiel weiter. Durch einen Bluff kann Kagami Midorima verunsichern, und Kuroko kann Takao endlich abschütteln. Obwohl Kagamis Kraft zur Neige geht, kann Seirin aufholen. Werden sie trotzdem das Spiel gewinnen können? Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/13-I-Believed-In-You Folge 14: "You Look Just Like Him" Kuroko und Co. konnten Shūtoku und Midorima besiegen. Nach dem anstrengenden Tag kehrt das Team in ein Restaurant ein, in dem sich zufällig auch Midorima und Takao sowie Kise und Kasamatsu von der Kaijō Highschool aufhalten. Dort erfährt Kagami von einem nächsten möglichen Gegner aus der "Generation der Wunder", einem jungen Mann namens Daiki Aomine. Dann findet Kuroko einen Hund... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/14-You-Look-Just-Like-Him Folge 15: "Don't Make Me Laugh" Kagami erfährt von Kuroko, wie Aomine in der Teikō-Zeit war und warum er sich verändert hat. Er verspricht, ihn im anstehenden Spiel zu schlagen. Doch Aomine taucht gar nicht zum Spiel auf. Also muss die Tōō Highschool zunächst ohne ihr Ass gegen den starken Gegner von Seirin spielen... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/15-Don-t-Make-Me-Laugh Folge 16: "Let's Go" Selbst ohne Aomine ist Tōō ein starker Gegner und macht Seirin das Leben schwer. Außer Aomine hat Tōō nämlich noch die Managerin der ehemaligen "Generation der Wunder" im Team, welche eine Spezialistin im Informationensammeln ist und die gesamte Mannschaft Seirins genau zu kennen scheint... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/16-Let-s-Go Folge 17: "You're All Ridiculous" Mit dem Erscheinen Aomines auf dem Spielfeld wird der Punktabstand zwischen Seirin und Tōō immer größer. Kagami gibt sich alle Mühe, Aomine aufzuhalten, doch das Ass der "Generation der Wunder" scheint viel zu stark für ihn... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/17-You-re-All-Ridiculous Folge 18: "No!!" Das Spiel Seirin gegen Tōō geht weiter und Seirin scheint einfach keine Chance gegen Aomine zu haben, weder gegen seine Geschwindigkeit noch seine Wendigkeit, aber vor allem gegen seinen formlosen Wurfstil. Das Team beginnt zu verzweifeln... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/18-No Folge 19: "On to a New Challenge" Nach der Niederlage gegen Tōō spielt das Team auch die nächsten Spiele schlecht. Der psychische Schaden, den Midorima befürchtet hatte, ist groß. Das Team kann nicht am Inter High teilnehmen. Doch Trainerin Riko hat schon eine neue Herausforderung für ihre Jungs... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/19-On-to-a-New-Challenge Folge 20: "I Don't Want To Be" Nach langem Krankenhausaufenthalt kommt der Gründer und ehemalige Center des Teams, Teppei Kiyoshi, wieder zum Training und scheint einiges mit dem Team vorzuhaben. Das ist auch bitter nötig, denn Kagami entfremdet sich zunehmend vom Team und Kuroko überlegt, mit dem Spielen aufzuhören... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/20-I-Don-t-Want-To-Be Folge 21: "Let's Get Started" Die Sommerferien beginnen, und Trainerin Riko und Kapitän Hyūga planen ein Trainingscamp für das Team. Weil sie sich nicht entscheiden können, wollen sie sowohl an den Strand als auch in die Berge fahren. Das Trainingsprogramm ist hart, denn das erste Qualifikationsspiel für den Winter Cup findet direkt nach den Ferien statt... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/21-Let-s-Get-Started Folge 22: "I'll Win Even If It Kills Me" Das Trainingscamp ist im vollen Gange. Die Shūtoku Highschool ist zufällig auch in derselben Pension wie Seirin, was zu Zusammenstößen von Kagami und Midorima führt. Kagami hat sein eigenes Trainingsprogramm verpasst bekommen, das seine Sprungkraft erhöhen soll. Midorima erklärt ihm allerdings, dass er Aomine nicht nur in der Luft besiegen kann... Zum Vieo: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/22-I-ll-Win-Even-If-It-Kills-Me Folge 23: "I'm Not Mature!" Anders als erwartet, geht das Team um Kise gegen Tōō in Führung. Es scheint, als wäre Kise mittlerweile Aomine überlegen. Aber laut Kuroko wird dieser im Laufe eines Spiels immer besser. Kann Kaijō das Spiel trotzdem für sich entscheiden? Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/23-I-m-Not-Mature Folge 24: "Don't Get the Wrong Idea" Im Spiel Kaijō gegen Tōō geht es hoch her. Zwar wird die Zeit für Kaijō knapp, aber Kise schafft es immer mehr, Aomine zu kopieren. Welcher dieser zwei hochwertigen Spieler kann sein Team zum Sieg führen? Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/24-Don-t-Get-the-Wrong-Idea Folge 25: "Our Basketball" Das Spiel Kaijo gegen Tōō neigt sich dem Ende zu. Kise und selbst Aomine sind völlig erschöpft, und Kaijō liegt schon mehrere Minuten zurück. Schließlich läuft es darauf hinaus, dass Kaijō nur noch eine Chance hat, das Spiel zu gewinnen... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/1/25-Our-Basketball Staffel 2 Folge 1: "Thought We'd Meet Here" Seirin kann das erste Spiel der Qualifikation für den Winter Cup gewinnen. Danach soll das Team eigentlich ausruhen, aber die Erstklässler möchten auch mal spielen und melden sich deshalb für ein Streetballturnier an. Dort treffen sie neben der Seihō Highschool auf Kagamis "großen Bruder", Tatsuya Himuro, und auf ein weiteres Mitglied der "Generation der Wunder"... Zum Video:http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/1-Thought-We-d-Meet-Here Folge 2: "At the Winter Cup" Kagamis erste Begegnung mit Atsushi Murasakibara, dem ehemaligen Center der "Generation der Wunder", läuft anders als erwartet: Abgesehen davon, dass er nicht spielen will, entpuppt er sich als eher zurückgeblieben. Durch eine wenig geistreiche List schafft Kagami es jedoch, ihn zum Spielen zu bewegen... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/2-At-the-Winter-Cup Folge 3: "Go!" Mit neuen Uniformen geht das Seirin-Team auf sein nächstes Spiel zu. Der Gegner ist der Sechstplazierte des Inter High, die Josei Highschool. Diesmal mit Kiyoshi im Team, gehen sie den harten Gegner an... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/3-Go Folge 4: "There's Only One Answer" Das Team von Seirin muss beim nächsten Spiel wieder alles geben, denn der Gegner ist Shūtoku. Nach der Niederlage vom letzten Mal ist der Gegner natürlich versessen darauf, sich zu revanchieren. Außerdem hat Midorima ein paar neue "Tricks" auf Lager... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/4-There-s-Only-One-Answer Folge 5: "I've Been Waiting For This" Wieder treffen Seirin und Shūtoku aufeinander, aber dieses Mal erkennt Midorima Kagami als seinen Rivalen an und hat sich bereits Strategien gegen dessen hohe Sprünge überlegt. Wie wird das Spiel ausgehen - kann Seirin wieder gewinnen? Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/5-I-ve-Been-Waiting-For-This Folge 6: "I Surpassed You Long Ago" Seirin liegt gegen Shūtoku zurück, doch endlich kommt Kuroko aufs Feld. Tatsächlich hat er seine neue Technik perfektioniert und kann dem Team aus der Lage helfen. Aber auch Midorima hat sich verändert. Das Spiel kann jederzeit zugunsten beider Teams kippen... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/6-I-Surpassed-You-Long-Ago Folge 7: "Give It Up" Kiyoshi scheint sich immer noch nicht von seiner Verletzung erholt und wird daher von Kapitän Hyūga aufgefordert, das nächste Spiel auszusetzen. Kagami, der die Unterhaltung hört, fragt Hyūga später nach Kiyoshis Verletzung. dieser erzählt ihm die Geschichte, wie das Seirin Basketballteam gegründet wurde... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/7-Give-It-Up Folge 8: "We're the Seirin High School Basketball Club!" Die Geschichte um die Entstehung des Seirin Basketballclubs geht weiter. In dem anstehenden Spiel geht es das erste Mal gegen Kirisaki Dai Ichi, in dem Kiyoshis ehemaliger Teamkollege Makoto Hanamiya spielt.... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/8-We-re-the-Seirin-High-School-Basketball-Club Folge 9: "Definitely Beat You!" Das heutige Spiel Seirins geht gegen Kirisaki Dai Ichi, deren Kapitän Hanamiya an Kiyoshis Verletzung Schuld war und außerdem in der Mittelschule mit ihm im selben Team war. Wie erwartet ist der Gegner nicht nur gut, sondern auch noch brutal... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/9-Definitely-Beat-You Folge 10: "It's Trust" Im Spiel gegen Kirisaki Dai Ichi hat das Seirin-Team, aber besonders Kiyoshi mit der hinterhältigen Spielweise des Gegners zu kämpfen. Dazu kommt, dass Hanamiya offenbar Izukis Pässe vorhersehen kann und sein Team damit in Führung bringt. Als nichts mehr hilft, muss Kuroko helfen... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/10-It-s-Trust Folge 11: "Quit Screwing Around" Nach Kiyoshis Auswechslung geht das Spiel weiter, aber Seirin kann nicht aufholen. Erst als Hyūga seinen ersten Dreier des Spiels wirft, scheint sich das Blatt zu wenden. Aber Hanamiya ist nicht umsonst einer der "ungekrönten Könige", denn auch spielerisch hat er noch Einiges drauf... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/11-Quit-Screwing-Around Folge 12: "Break a Leg" Nach dem Sieg gegen das brutale Team der Kirisaki Dai Ichi Highschool entspannt das Seirin-Team im Onsen. Da Kagami in Amerika aufgewachsen ist, kennt er sich mit der japanischen Kultur der "heißen Quelle" überhaupt nicht aus. Auch das Tōō-Team macht hier eine Pause nach dem Training. Selbst Aomine ist dabei... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/12-Break-a-Leg Folge 13: "Definitely This Time" Während sein Team ein Extra-Trainingscamp mit Rikos Vater als Trainer beginnt, fliegt Kagami nach Los Angeles zu seinem früheren Trainer. Erst nach der Winter Cup-Eingangszeremonie kommt er, gerade rechtzeitig, um Furihata zu "retten". Der ist nämlich auf Akashi, den Kapitän der "Generation der Wunder" getroffen... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/13-Definitely-This-Time Folge 14: "Useless Effort" Im ersten Spiel im Winter Cup spielt Seirin direkt gegen Tōō, die im letzten Spiel mit riesigem Abstand gesiegt hatten. Dieses Mal ist das Spiel bei weitem ausgeglichener, zumal Hyūga selbstbewusst einen Dreier nach dem anderen wirft. Doch dann scheitert jede von Kurokos Waffen an Aomine und er beginnt, an sich zu zweifeln... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/14-Useless-Effort Folge 15: "I Think He's Extremely Happy" Nach Kurokos Auswechslung kann Kagami sich weiterentwickeln, weil er sich nicht mehr auf seinen "Schatten" verlassen kann. Langsam beginnt er, eine Art Konkurrenz für Aomine zu werden. Doch der hat ja noch nicht mal richtig angefangen... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/15-I-Think-He-s-Extremely-Happy Folge 16: "We Win Now!" Das dritte Viertel bricht an und Kuroko kann nicht mehr sein Misdirection benutzen. Stattdessen benutzt er eine neue Technik, die es dem Team ermöglicht, freier zu spielen. Doch die Zeit rennt davon, Kiyoshis Knie beginnt zu schmerzen und Aomine dreht langsam, aber sicher voll auf. Dennoch ist der Siegeswille Seirins nicht zu brechen... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/16-We-Win-Now Folge 17: "I Believe in Him" Das Spiel gegen Tōō befindet sich im letzten Viertel und verläuft sehr hektisch. Seirin liegt die meiste Zeit zurück, kann aber immer wieder aufholen. Als das Team nur noch drei Punkte vom Gegner entfernt ist, zeigt Aomine seine wahre Kraft... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/17-I-Believe-in-Him Folge 18: "Like I'd Lose" Nachdem Aomine in der Zone gelandet ist, scheint er unaufhaltbar zu sein. Auch Kagami kommt nicht gegen ihn an - bis er selbst die Zone betritt. Es kommt zum Kampf der Giganten und als die letzten Sekunden laufen, zählt alles oder nichts... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/18-Like-I-d-Lose Folge 19: "Tell Me" Nach dem ersehnten Sieg über die Tōō Akademie will das Team ein bisschen feiern, hat aber kein Geld für eine echte Party. Weil Kagamie außerdem in der Nähe der Halle wohnt, gehen alle zu ihm. Ausgerechnet Riko kocht. Dann taucht plötzlich Kagamis Trainerin Alex aus Amerika in seiner Wohnung auf. Sie hat vor, ihm noch etwas beizubringen, bevor er gegen Yōsen und damit gegen zwei Spieler auf dem Level der "Generation der Wunder" spielt... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/19-Tell-Me Folge 20: "Of Course It's Not Easy" Im nächsten Spiel gegen die Nakamiya South Highschool sitzen Kagami und Kuroko erst einmal auf der Bank. Doch nach dem Sieg gegen Tōō scheinen alle Spieler Seirins zu selbstsicher zu sein, denn die Gegner gehen in Führung. Doch nachdem Kapitän Hyūga das Team zur Vernunft ruft, wendet sich das Blatt... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/20-Of-Course-It-s-Not-Easy Folge 21: "First Score!!" Das Team erfährt von Yōsens unglaublich starker Defensive, die in den letzten beiden Spielen keinen einzigen Wurf durchgelassen hat. Auch Yōsen scheint von der Offensivkraft Seirins beeindruckt zu sein. Währenddessen hat Kuroko sein Wurftraining mit Aomine beendet... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/21-First-Score Folge 22: "No Question" Im Spiel gegen Yōsen hat Seirin neben der starken Verteidigung außerdem mit dem starken Himuro zu kämpfen. Nachdem Kagami fast in einen Streit mit ihm gerät, wird er ausgewechselt. Trotzdem fängt das Team an, mit Kiyoshis Hilfe den "Schild des Aegis", wie die Verteidigung Yōsens auch genannt wird, zu durchbrechen... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/22-No-Question Folge 23: "I Don't Want to Lose!" Kiyoshi ist im Spiel gegen Yōsen sichtbar erschöpft, will aber weiterspielen und erinnert sich daran, wie er in der Mittelschule gegen Murasakibara haushoch verloren hat. Auch dieses Mal scheint er keine Chance gegen den wütenden Riesen zu haben. Schließlich bricht er zusammen. Nun muss Kuroko dem Team aus der Patsche helfen... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/23-I-Don-t-Want-to-Lose Folge 24: "Enough" Das Spiel gegen Yōsen geht ins letzte Viertel und Murasakibara hat beschlossen, das Seirin-Team zu zerstören. Kagami beschließt, es ihm auf gleiche Art heimzuzahlen: Er will den gesamten Innenbereich alleine verteidigen, um seinem Team den Rücken freizuhalten. Trotzdem ist gegen die auch offensiv starken Spieler des Gegners scheinbar nicht anzukommen... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/24-Enough Folge 25: "Win!" Nachdem Kagami die Zone betreten hat, ist er nicht aufzuhalten. Als Murasakibara deshalb das Spiel aufgeben will, wird er von Himuro zusammengestaucht. Ab diesem Moment ist Yōsen noch gefährlicher. Aber auch Seirin hat einen fast unaufhaltbaren Kagami und dazu einen erholten Kiyoshi... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/2/25-Win Staffel 3 Folge 1: "I'm Just Going at Full Strength" Nachdem Seirin gegen Yōsen gewonnen hat, werden sie von dem Magazin "Basketball monatlich" interviewt. Das nächste Spiel spielt Kise mit Kaijō. Im Team des Gegners ist allerdings ein Spieler, der für Kise ein großes Problem darstellt: Sein Vorgänger aus dem Team der Teikō Mittelschule und somit eigentlich ebenfalls ein Mitglied der "Generation der Wunder"... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/1-I-m-Just-Going-at-Full-Strength Folge 2: "This Is Mine" Kises Spiel gegen das Team um Shōgo Haizaki, seinen Vorgänger im Teiko-Team, beginnt. Zunächst läuft es auch ganz gut, doch dann stellt sich eine erschreckende Wahrheit heraus: Haizaki kopiert seine Gegner noch besser als Kise... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/2-This-Is-Mine Folge 3: "Don't You Get In My Way" Es sieht nicht gut für Kise aus: Sein Gegner Haizaki scheint ihm völlig überlegen zu sein. Noch dazu sieht er auf Kise herab und setzt ihm psychisch zu. Kaijō scheint gegen Fukuda Sōgō unterlegen; es sei denn, Kise lässt sich etwas einfallen... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/3-Don-t-You-Get-In-My-Way Folge 4: "I'll Take This For Now" Nach dem Sieg Kaijōs gegen Fukuda Sōgō stehen die Teams des 2. Halbfinals fest. Dummerweise ist gerade jetzt Kagamis einziges Paar Schuhe kaputt, und die Zeit drängt: Kein Laden scheint Schuhe in seiner Größe zu haben; stattdessen trifft Kagami auf einen Spieler von Rakuzan. Derweil trifft das Seirin-Team auf weitere Rakuzan-Stammspieler. Die spielen nämlich im ersten Halbfinale gegen Shūtoku... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/4-I-ll-Take-This-For-Now Folge 5: "I Know None of That" Das Spiel Shūtoku gegen Rakuzan ist in vollem Gange und beide Teams schenken sich nichts. Dennoch hat Midorima ein schlechtes Gefühl, weil Akashi es scheinbar nicht mal für nötig hält, sein "Emperor Eye" einzusetzen. Tatsächlich ist das restliche Rakuzan-Team furchteinflößend stark... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/5-I-Know-None-of-That Folge 6: "I Will Offer Them" Selbst Midorima scheint Akashi unterlegen zu sein. Dennoch Hat Shūtoku noch nicht aufgegeben. Besonders Midorima hat sich dazu entschieden, seinen Kameraden zu vertrauen. Er startet mit Takao eine Offensive der besonderen Art... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/6-I-Will-Offer-Them Folge 7: "It Makes Me Laugh" Nachdem Shūtoku gegen Rakuzan verloren hat, sind Midorima und Co. niedergeschlagen. Als nächstes steht das Spiel Seirin gegen Kaijō an und damit gegen Kise, der jetzt die "Generation der Wunder" kopieren kann. Beide Teams freuen sich auf das Spiel und starten mit vollem Kampfgeist. Doch schon von Anfang an bereitet der "neue" Kise dem Seirin-Team Probleme... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/7-It-Makes-Me-Laugh Folge 8: "True Light" Der "neue" Kise hat Seirin kalt erwischt, und das Team verfällt in Unruhe. Ein Spielerwechsel soll die Truppe aufwecken, und so kommt der unerfahrene Furihata für Izuki aufs Feld. Tatsächlich ändert sich das Spiel völlig und Seirin kann aufholen. Doch Kaijō ist auch ohne Kise stark... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/8-True-Light Folge 9: "Don't Belittle Us!!" Weder Seirin noch Kaijō lassen nach und das Spiel bleibt nach wie vor intensiv. Auch als Kise wegen seiner Verletzung auf die Bank muss, ist sein Team ein harter Gegner. Zu allem Überfluss findet Kasamtsu auch noch das Geheimnis hinter Kurokos "Phantom Shoot" heraus. Doch der Kampfgeist Seirins bleibt unerschüttert... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/9-Don-t-Belittle-Us Folge 10: "In Order to Win" Nach wie vor schenken sich beide Mannschaften nichts, obwohl Seirin nun eindeutig im Vorteil ist. Auch nachdem Kiyoshi und Hyūga sich in die Haare gekriegt haben, verlassen sie sich blind aufeinander. Als es für Kaijō aus zu sein scheint, kommt Kise wieder rein. Wird er das Spiel doch noch drehen? Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/10-In-Order-to-Win Folge 11: "This Time, For Sure" Kise scheint nicht stoppen, egal, was Seirin unternimmt, ihn vom Treffen abzhalten. Dazu kommt, dass die Zuschauer größtenteils auf Kaijōs Seite ist. Das Seirin-Team ist unter sehr starkem Druck. Doch Kuroko erkennt eine Möglichkeit, Kises "Perfect Copy" zu durchschauen... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/11-This-Time-For-Sure Folge 12: "He is the Best Player" Kuroko muss Kise genaustens beobachten, um seine Taktik vorherzusehen. Dazu muss dieser aber den Ball haben - was bedeutet, es ist weiterhin nicht möglich, ihn aufzuhalten. Kuroko entwickelt allerdings aus diesen Beobachtungen einen gewagten Plan, der die einzige Hoffnung für Seirin ist... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/12-He-is-the-Best-Player Folge 13: "A Day with Blue Skies" Im Rückblick wird gezeigt, wie Kuroko die anderen Mitglieder der "Generation der Wunder" kennenlernte und dem Basketballclub der Teikō-Mittelschule beitrat... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/13-A-Day-with-Blue-Skies Folge 14: "....Sorry" Es geht weiter im Rückblick auf das Teikō-Team. In der Mannschaft entstehen Spannungen, und auch mit Kurokos Freund aus Kindertagen steht es nicht zum Besten... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/14-Sorry Folge 15: "We No Longer" Nachdem sich zeigt, dass Aomine und Co. zu viel Potenzial haben, erscheinen sie nicht mehr zum Training, was die Mannschaft noch mehr aufspaltet. Besonders zwischen Akashi und Murasakibara kriselt es. Die beiden entscheiden sich, ein Spiel gegeneinander auszutragen, um die tatsächliche Rangordnung festzulegen... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/15-We-No-Longer Folge 16: "What is Victory?" Unter Akashis Leitung hat das Team sich so weit entzweit, dass die Spieler ganz auf Teamarbeit verzichten. Kuroko zweifelt an der Richtigkeit dieser Ideologie und denkt daran, mit dem Spielen aufzuhören, nachdem sein Team das seines Freundes geradezu brutal geschlagen hat... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/16-What-is-Victory Folge 17: "Final Tip-off!!" Der Tage des Finalspiels ist gekommen und alle Spieler von Seirin bereiten sich auf ihre Weise auf das Spiel vor. Gleichzeitig spielen Shūtoku und Kaijō, wo Kise aufgrund seiner Verletzung nicht spielen kann und sein Team daher in Bedrängnis gerät. Beim Aufwärmen der Finalisten erkennen die Seirin-Spieler dann, wie gut ihre Gegner wirklich zu sein scheinen... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/17-Final-Tip-off Folge 18: "Isn't it the Best?" Das Finale des Winter Cup bricht an und Kagami ist von Anfang in der "Zone", womit er seiner Mannschaft einen Vorsprung bereiten kann. Selbst gegen Akashis "Emperor Eye" scheint er anzukommen. Doch der spielt nur mit ihm. Dann kommt es überraschend: Kuroko scheint nicht mehr unsichtbar zu sein wie vorher. Stattdessen hat Rakuzan einen Spieler, der ebenfalls "Misdircetion" benutzt... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/18-Isn-t-it-the-Best Folge 19: "A Miracle Will Not Happen" Im Spiel gegen Rakuzan hat Seirin das Problem, dass Rakuzan einen Spieler hat, der ebenfalls "Misdirection" benutzt und darüber hinaus auch normal spielen kann. Als Konter schickt Seirin Furihata rein, der sich überraschend gut schlägt und als nützlich erweist. Allerdings zeigt sich, dass der Druck, Akashi zu decken, ihn so sehr erschöpft, dass auch die anderen Erstklässler eingewechselt werden müssen. Aber Rakuzan ist nach wie vor stark... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/19-A-Miracle-Will-Not-Happen Folge 20: "Weight of Resolve" Für Seirin scheint es aussichtslos gegen Rakuzan, obwohl erst Halbzeit ist. Mit der Zeit und einer immer größeren Punktedifferenz bricht Seirins Kampfgeist auseinander; das Team scheint aufzugeben. Dann kommt Kuroko wieder aufs Feld. Doch was kann er schon ändern? Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/20-Weight-of-Resolve Folge 21: "In My Own Way, I'm Desperate" Nachdem Seirin seinen Kampfgeist zurückgewonnen hat, tut das Team nun alles, um die einzelnen Spieler von Rakuzan aufzuhalten. Izuki gelingt es tatsächlich, Hayama zu Fehlern zu bewegen, doch als nächstes steht der gefährliche Werfer Rakuzans, Mibuchi, auf dem Programm. Wie kann man ihn aufhalten? Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/21-In-My-Own-Way-I-m-Desperate Folge 22: "A Warning" Hyūga ist wieder auf dem Feld und hat eine Strategie, mit der er Mibuchi stoppen kann. Auch Kiyoshi gewinnt gegen Nebuya immer mehr an Boden, doch die Verletzung macht ihm zu schaffen. Langsam holt das Team auf, doch Akashi spielt weiter wie zuvor. Scheinbar sieht er jedoch selbst keine Chance für sich in einem Eins-gegen-Eins mit Kagami. Dann dreht sich das Spiel plötzlich wieder... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/22-A-Warning Folge 23: "Why Don't We Give Up" Im Endspiel gegen Rakuzan scheint für Seirin alles verloren, seit Akashi in der Zone ist. Selbst Kagami, der selber in der Zone ist, bemerkt, dass er Kurokos Hilfe benötigt, um Akashi zu stoppen. Als sie ihn schließlich erfolgreich gemeinsam aufhalten scheint Akashi wie verwandelt und ist nicht mehr in der Lage, effektiv zu spielen. Seirin holt derweil auf... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/23-Why-Don-t-We-Give-Up Folge 24: "So It Was You" Nachdem Akashi wieder der alte ist, kann er sein Team so gut unterstützen, dass jeder von Rakuzans Spielern die Zone betritt. Wieder sieht es schlecht für Seirin aus, bis Kagami das Geheimnis der zweiten Zone lüften kann. Doch reicht das aus? Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/24-So-It-Was-You Folge 25: "Many Times Over" Gerade sieht es so aus, als könne Seirin mit der neu gewonnenen Kraft und Kagamis verbesserter Zone Rakuzan überrumpeln, da werden sie wieder von Akashi aufgehalten. Es geht aufs Ende des Winter Cup-Finale zu; beide Mannschaften können noch gewinnen... Zum Video: http://bs.to/serie/Kuroko-no-Basket/3/25-Many-Times-Over Kategorie:Teams Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Spieler Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Generation der Wunder Kategorie:Seirin Kategorie:Kaijō Kategorie:Shūtoku Kategorie:Tōō Academy Kategorie:Yōsen Kategorie:Rakuzan Kategorie:Trainer Kategorie:Fukuda Sōgō Academy Kategorie:Anime